Danny Phantom: Return of the Ultimate Enemy
by Lucas18
Summary: I's been twenty years since Danny saved the world and revealed his identity. He continues his purpose to be a defender against ghost's. But when an old enemy reappears, he'll need all the help he can. Or like a real ghost, he'll fade into death.
1. Chapter 1

Dany Phantom: Shadows of the Past Chapter 1

Authors Note: I know the last few stories I've written are not professionally written. But I still hope they bring interest to many fiction writers old and new. This new fiction creates an idea about the future of one of my favorite cartoons, Danny Phantom.

Warning: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention copyright infringement.

* * *

In the dark vastness of space, Vlad Plasmius floated on a piece of space rock, his head bowed in despair.

He had failed to stop the ghost asteroid from striking the Earth and couldn't return, since now the entire world knew his secret and would never be accepted again.

All because of Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. Vlad had heard from a broadcast satellite, that Danny had saved the world by turning it intangible for the asteroid to pass through. Now, Danny was a pledged hero.

But even though the Earth was safe, Vlad still couldn't return. He knew he'd be hunted down like a criminal for trying to conquer the world.

"Oh, if only there was a way to beat that child, once and for all," moaned Vlad as he stared out at the infinite number of stars.

Just then, he felt a force of suction. Vlad looked, it was a black hole and he was being pulled toward it.

Realizing the danger he was heading into, Vlad desperately to float away, but the gravitational pull of the black hole was too much. Vlad soon found himself screaming as he was sucked into the hole and surrounded in darkness.

A small hole appeared in a large room filled with clocks and Vlad soon tumbled out of the hole and into the room.

"The Ghost Zone?," asked Vlad, as he gazed at his surroundings, "hmm, but not an area I've seen before."

Vlad didn't know it, but he had been transported into Clockwork's lair, home to the ghostly master of time.

Just then, three voice began to echo from the hall. Being quick, Vlad made himself transparent and waited to see what would happen.

Clockwork and the observers walked into the room, not aware of Vlad's presence.

"We are still cautious of the child Clockwork," spoke the observers, "his use of his ghost energy is constantly causing more of our people to be drawn to the human realm. And that draw grows stronger as his energy grows with him."

"And he uses his energy to protect the human realm," replied Clockwork, trying to keep the observers calm, "and he has prooven his worth as a true protector to both humans and ghosts."

"But what of him," spoke one of the observers, pointing to a dusty thermos that laid on a stone column, "the energy has created the most activity to this powerful being. He must not escape, less he dare to bring chaos and destruction."

"He will not escape," bellowed Clockwork, "neither human nor ghost can enter my lair without my detection."

Suddenly, the thermos began to shake and jump, as if there were something inside trying to escape. Then, the thermos halted and stood still once again.

The Observants stared at the thermos, greatly cautious.

"We trust you to make certain of this Clockwork," spoke the Observants, as they slowly disappeared.

Clockwork also looked at the thermos, "for many years, you have tried to escape for vengeance and destruction. But as long as I remain, that day will never come."

Then, Clockwork also disappeared, leaving the room no sound, but the slow tick of the clocks, and Vlad's slowly growing interest.

Once he was certain the coast was clear, Vlad materialized and walked over to the mysterious thermos.

"So, this thermos contains a powerful force," said Vlad, as he slowly began to lift the lid. As he did, the thermos shook once again.

Finally, when the lid was fully lifted, a blast of green energy flowed from the thermos, and an image of green, white and black slowly appeared.

Vlad gasped in shock at what had just happened.

"At last, free," cried the being, "but who was it that released me from my prison?"

"That would be me," said Vlad, as he gazed at this familiar, yet powerful, ghost, " and for releasing you, I believe you owe me a service."

The ghost knew this human was right.

"I am Dark Phantom, and I will humbly do as you wish," said the ghost, Dark Phantom. For now, he thought.

"Tell me, Dark Phantom," said Vlad with an interested smile, "are you familiar with Danny Phantom?"

After hearing this name, Dark Phantom howled in fury.

"That goody two shoes kid, was the one who placed me in that thermos! And he ruined my chance of existence," shouted Dark Phanto in anger, making Vlad give second thoughts about what he had done, "what I plan to do to him, will be unlike any ghost has ever done!"

Suddenly, Clockworks viewing screen activated, and Vlad Plasmius and Dark Phantom saw an image. An image that made them both clench their teeth in hate.

It was Danny Fenton. Only he looked more adult; he was now thirty-four years old.

"So, it's been twenty years," said Plasmius, "and it appears Daniel has made quite a change of himself."

"Which makes defeating him," joined Dark Phantom, "even more fun."

Dark phantom headed over to Clockworks chest, where he pulled out two time medallions.

He gave one to Plasmius and one for himself.

Then, the two ghostly villains jumped into the portal and set off for their number one enemy. Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Dark Phantom is free, and working with Plasmius? How will Danny handle this gruesome twosome? Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phanto: Return of the Ultimate Enemy Chapter 2

Authors Note: I just had this chapter so clear in m head, I simply had to write it out. Once again, it will take time for me to make the next chapter, so I ask you all to please be patient.

Warning: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. My only reason fro using these characters, is for the entertainment of fellow Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

It was night time in Amityville, when an explosion occurred at Axiom laboratories.

It was Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone, who had recently heard of a new weapon system that had been developed at the lab, and he wanted it.

"Marvelous technology," he said as he uncovered the vault filled with processors, lasers, and weapons of all kinds, "soon my honor will at last be restored."

"Honor?," came a voice.

Skulker instantly knew who it was.

Out from the shadows behind him, stepped a man about thirty-four. Dressed in a white t-shirt grey slacks and a grey jacket. With black hair, a patch of hair on his chin, and blues eyes.

"Heh, didn't think you even knew the word," continued the figure.

"Ah, the human ghost," said Skulker as he turned and faced his life long adversary, "I knew it was a matter of time before you'd show up."

"Then you obviously know how this is going down. We fight, I beat you, I send you back to the Ghost Zone. Why not just make it easy on both of us and come along quietly?"

"So that I'll receive even more ridicule, never," replied Skulker giving a defiant glare. "Your continual elusiveness has made me the laughing stock of the entire Ghost Zone. My people now call me, Skulker the zone's biggest screw up."

"Which is true," interrupted the man.

This made Skulker's eyes narrow even more, "but once I finally have your head mounted on my wall, they'll once again praise me as the greatest hunter of all."

The man just shook his head in pity, "for twenty years you've been hunting me. And for twenty years, you've only shown how pathetic you are."

Skulker gave an evil grin, "times have changed ghost boy. I'm no longer hunting you for sport, I'm out for blood."

After saying this, the ghost held up his arms to reveal two blasters and fired on the human.

Quickly the man rolled to one side, dodging the blasts.

'And I figured this would be easy', thought the man as he stood up ready.

"Going Ghost," called the man. A circle of white light appeared and surrounded him. The circle flowed over his body. As it did, his jacket, and slacks disappeared and were replaced with a skin tight black jump suit with a D insignia. White gloves and boots covered his arms and legs. Finally, his hair turned pure white and his eyes changed to a glowing green.

Daniel Fenton had become Danny Phantom. Skulker fired again, only this time Danny flew up and easily avoided the lasers. Skulker fired everything he had; missiles, nets, darts, and tar. But Danny stretched his ghostly body and dodged every one of them.

Then he threw a hard kick which sent Skulker flying into the wall.

"You're getting slow rust bucket," he shouted with triumph, "I've seen all your tricks."

Skulker stood up, cracked his neck, and gave a wicked smile, "which is why I've developed some new skills."

Suddenly, a glow of green light surrounded Skulker's body. Danny could barely make out what was happening, but he could tell it couldn't be good.

Skulkers body undergoing a strange transformation. His hands changed into clawed paws, his fiery hair began to spread around his head, he dropped to all fours, a tail grew from his lower back, and his nose and mouth stretched into a wide muzzle.

When the glow finally faded, in Skulker's place stood a ferocious lion with a flaming mane.

The lion leaped at Danny and pinned him to the ground. Danny was surprised, as the beast stared down at his prey with piercing eyes.

"I have seen shape shifting before," said Danny, getting over the shock, "but I gotta admit, this is a new one for you."

The lion grinned showing his long curved fangs, then spoke in Skulker's voice, "I've upgraded my exoskeleton with metamorphosis capabilities. Thus giving me the power to change my form into any wild beast. Which makes hunting you more interesting."

Danny just smiled, "I like it, it shows much of an animal you really are." Then, before Skulker knew it, he passed into the floor.

Surprised, the Skulker lion looked left and right for his prey, knowing he could pop up anywhere.

Suddenly, a fist appeared from the floor and knocked Skulker into the air. But instantly, the lion changed into a falcon with fiery wings.

Danny rose from the ground and hovered to where he was facing the falcon.

"No matter what form you take, I will not let you win."

The falcon swooped down at the hero, scratching at him with its razor edged talons. Danny reacted to this attack and fired energy blasts at the ghostly bird, which it dodged each one.

Then, the Skulker falcon flew up into the air above Danny. In the dark, Danny couldn't see what Skulker was doing, but then he saw the green glow. Suddenly, he knew Skulker was changing again.

Out from the darkness, Danny saw a large gorilla falling toward him at rapid speed. The gorilla grabbed Danny's body from the air and threw him hard into the ground.

Then, the gorilla picked Danny up and began to squeeze him.

Danny, using all his strength, pushed hard against the Skulker gorilla. But Skulker changed again, turning himself into a giant snake, with a trail of fire down its back.

The snaked wrapped itself around Danny's body and squeezed him even harder. Dan tried to phase through the Skulker snake's body, but he couldn't concentrate with him losing oxygen.

The snake smiled, knowing that this battle was near its end.

"You are down to your final breath ghost boy," Skulker smiled as he squeezed his prey harder, ready to end it, " any last words?"

Danny Phantom knew his life was nearly over, as he was almost completely out of breath. Suddenly, he had an idea. Quickly, using the strength he had left, Danny pushed his hand out from the snake's coils and put it on it's body.

"Just one," gasped Danny, his life almost gone, "freeze!"

Ice instantly flowed from his hand, and began spreading over the snakes entire body. Skulker instantly felt the ice and tried to move, but the ice had frozen his circuits and was near to his head.

"I… hate… you," grunted the snake as his head was soon frozen in a layer of ice.

Feeling his strength returning, Danny Phantom pushed against the frozen snake and it smashed apart into many pieces.

"And I thought snakes were cold-blooded ," smiled Dan as he regained his breath.

He looked around until he found the snake's head with something wriggling from its cracked neck. He reached in and yanked out a small ghost that was no bigger than a mouse. Skulker's real form.

"I'm not beaten yet, I will be back and I will get you," spoke Skulker in his real squeaky voice.

"And I'll be waiting to put more pain in your circuits," said Dan as he tossed the ghost high in the air and pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"See ya around the Ghost Zone shrimp," shouted Danny as he blasted the thermos and sucked Skulker in with him shouting in echo, "Phantom!"

With a smile, Danny closed the thermos and changed back to his true appearance.

Suddenly, a large van blasted through the wall in the lab. Out stepped a large, aged man of sixty four and a small, slender women of sixty two.

The man, Jack Fenton, and the woman, Maddie Fenton, rushed over to their son with interest.

"Well Danny, how did you do," said Jack in a proud tone.

"One ghost captured and contained," replied Danny, tossing the thermos to his dad.

"That's my boy," smiled Jack wiping a tear of joy from his eye.

"You continue to make us so proud Danny," Maddie said, giving Danny a hug and a small peck on the forehead.

Danny pushed off his mom, not enjoying being treated like a fourteen year old.

Just then, sirens sounded from outside, as white vans and cars came to a screeching halt outside the hole in the wall. Two men in white suites came rushing in with large laser blasters.

"Guys in White, freeze," shouted one of the men.

Danny and his parents lowered their brows in annoyance.

The government team looked left and right. "Uh, where's the ghost," asked the agent, realizing they were late once again.

Danny rolled his eyes, it was still unbelievable how the Guy's In White, the undependable government agency against ghost activity, was still alive after all these years.

"You guys are such a waste of money, you know that?"

The agents bowed in shame, returned to their vehicles and sped away.

"Well," said Danny giving a yawn, "I think that's it for the night, I'll just be heading on home."

Just then, Jack saw something, "I think that might be a bit difficult," he said pointing out the hole in the wall.

The sound of cars screeching to halt reappeared, but it was not the Guys In White, it was news van's and photographers. An army of screaming fans were rushing to the lab, to get a piece of Danny's heroism.

"Danny Phantom, can you comment on tonight's ghost attack?"

"Mr. Fenton, is it true that Amityville is becoming a much popular attraction because of your amazing feats."

"Is it true that Hollywood is planning to make a television series based off your first years as a ghost fighter? Who do you think would be the right role for your character?"

The questions kept coming, and the cameras kept flashing. It was too much for Danny to take.

"Please, no question. I've had a rough fight, and I just want to head on home," he tried to shout of the crowed, but they still continued to swarm around him.

Jack Fenton stared at the crowed, ready for action. "Get behind me Danny. I'll plow us right through these news vultures!"

"Actually dad," Danny said, not wanting his father to make a bigger scene, " I think I'll just fly home."

Danny changed to his ghost form and flew into the sky. The crowd still screamed for him, as he gave them a salute and flew off into the night.

* * *

Danny soon arrived at his house, a simple condo that was far away from the crowds. He walked through the wall, and entered the living room where he turned back once again into human form and sank into a comfy recliner chair. He was glad to finally be home.

"Another rough night honey," spoke a voice.

Danny turned and smiled. It was a slender woman of thirty-five, wearing a cerulean blue shirt, and tan jeans. She had long, full black hair, light violet eyes, and black eye liner. She also had a swollen stomach.

"Aw, Sam," Danny said, looking at the woman, "its these ghosts. Every battle grows more tougher each time, and some are just persistent, it's getting annoying to keep up."

Sam Manson Fenton, looked at her husband, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek, "you've been through worse case scenarios, more than I can remember. I know there's nothing you can't handle."

Danny smiled at his wife's encouragement. " So, did we get any mail today?"

Sam just gave him a playful punch to his shoulder, "need you really ask?"

She walked out and came back with a large sack filled to the brim with letters.

Suddenly, almost instantly, Sam's face dropped into a scowl.

"What," asked Danny, not knowing if he'd done something wrong.

"Half of the letters in this pile are from Paulina Sanchez," Sam said with anger.

Danny was surprised. Paulina Sanchez was a popular girl he had once had a crush on, from Casper high school. Ever since he revealed his identity, (Not including the time from 'School's Out Ghoul's Out'), Paulina has tried to capture Danny's interest. Even when he had married Sam, Paulina still wanted his affections. Among the piles of letters, Danny uncovered photographs of Paulina in a revealing bikini.

Even though she now loved Danny, Paulina couldn't make much business in Amityville, so she moved to Florida where she made big as a supermodel. Almost every week, Paulina would send Danny pictures of herself in the latest styles. Once, she even sent him a portrait of her as a naturalist model; Sam burned it the very moment it came in. Also, she had tied their phone line with so many messages of love, Danny and Sam had screened those calls to a separate answering machine.

"Honestly Dan, that woman," Sam said, clenching her teeth, "I really just wanna…," she pounded at the air with tightly clenched fists.

Danny quickly got up and held her steady, "Sam remember your blood pressure. The baby."

It had been eleven months since they heard the great news of Sam's pregnancy. The baby was bound to come any time during the month.

Sam sighed, trying to keep calm. " I know the doctor said the baby could come this month. But even if it were, I'd like to have that prissy slut right here and give her a piece of my mind. I'd just like…"

Danny pulled Sam into a kiss, finally causing her anger to subside.

"You're the only girl I'll ever truly love Sam."

Sam just smiled. "Still, even though you may have to continue battling ghost's. Promise me you'll not just be a true hero, but also a true husband, a true father, and nothing more. Promise."

Danny took his hand in Sam's , and placed his other hand on her womb.

Then, he looked into his wife's beautiful eyes, and said, "I promise."

Then he and Sam kissed again.

* * *

Outside the condo, Vlad Plasmius and Dark Phantom gazed in at their hated enemy.

"Ah, such a heartwarming scene," said Vlad mockingly, "shame that it must be scratched."

Dark Phantom glared in at his weak counterpart. "But we can not just simply destroy him, his defeat must be painful beyond reason. Beyond recognition. To make certain that his spirit is crushed completely."

Vlad smiled. "And I think I know just the right one. However, it will require some more help."

"And we know just the place to get it."

Plasmius flew off, while Dark Phantom looked once again at Danny with an evil grin.

"Enjoy your happiness while you can hero, it won't last for long."

Then Vlad and Dark phantom flew off, into the dark shadowed night.

* * *

**What is this evil plan? Will Danny be ready for it? stay tuned and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom: Return of the Ultimate Enemy Chapter 3

Attention: I'm sorry that it took long to create this next chapter, I just couldn't decide on how to start thier plan. It will also take time to write up the next chapter. So, once again, please be patient.

Warning: The characters within this fiction, are the copyright property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

In the old Fenton works, Dark Phantom and Plasmius carefully passed through the entrance into the family living room. They began passing through the kitchen, when suddenly they heard footsteps and saw Jack Fenton entering the kitchen, in his pajama's.

The two villains feared that they were caught, but instead of reacting with panic, Jack just walked past them to the fridge. He was sleep walking. Jack opened the fridge, took out a large turkey leg, then drowsily walked back up to bed.

"Jack Fenton," Vlad said, rolling his eyes, "still the only man with a stomach bigger than his brain."

Dark Phantom also glared at his human father. 'Makes me wonder why mom did marry him,' he thought.

The ghosts passed through the floor and into the lab, where they faced just what they needed. The Fenton Ghost Portal.

"All we need, is the right code to access it," said Vlad, thinking, "and with Jack's simple mind, it shouldn't be hard."

Dark Phantom walked over to the control panel and typed in the code for the portal. F..U..D..G..E. The machine whirled to life, and the portal doors opened, letting in the portal's green glow.

Then the two villains entered with sinister smiles for the victory that was about to come.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, the ghosts stood in a crowd each with lottery styled tickets, to see which of them would be the next to enter the human realm. And face Danny Phantom.

Walker was spinning a wheel of multiple arrows and numbers. Finally the arrows slowed to a stop on four different numbers.

"Number four-two-nine-seven," called out Walker as he read the wheel.

When no one called out, Walker spun the wheel again.

"Ghost's of all," shouted a voice, that filled every present specter with surprise, "my dear friends, I have returned!"

It was Vlad, as he and Dark Phantom landed in the center of the crowd.

It wasn't long before everyone of them recognized their former hirer.

A blast shot out and Vlad was blown to the ground.

Skulker, already back inside his exoskeleton, walked out from the crowd and held Plasmius up by the his neck.

"You certainly have a lot of gall showing your pathetic face here again," said Skulker, as he held up his other fist ready to throw a punch, "especially to the fact you left both the human world and our world to die!"

He punched Vlad so hard, it caused him to skid on the ground. Then he raised his arm with blasters ready to fire.

"You're not the ghost boy, but you'll still make a fine trophy." Before he could fire however, Dark Phantom flew in his way and threw a hard punch which sent Skulker crashing into the crowd.

"I suggest you listen," he said with a glare.

None of the ghost's knew who this strange being was, but they instantly could tell he was a force to be recon with and did not wish to challenge him.

Ember, who was now thirty eight with long hair and a rockers jacket, stepped from the crowd with her axe.

"What is it you want," she said with a glare.

"I only wish to have an audience with you all," as he brushed himself off.

"And we should listen to you scalawags why," asked Young-Blood, who was no longer a kid, but a grown man.

"Because my associate and I, have a plan that will certainly guarantee, that Danny Phantom will no longer pose as a threat to any of you."

Walker stepped from the crowd. "What is this plan of yours?"

The ghosts gathered around and listened as Plasmius unveiled his plot.

* * *

The next morning in the human realm, Danny was comfortably sitting in his chair. Sam had left for a meeting with the national Nature Conservationists, and amazingly, there were no ghost reporting's. So he was planning to enjoy this time of relaxation.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Danny knew there was something wrong, because he wasn't expecting anyone, and Sam wasn't planning to be back for another hour. He got up from his chair, walked to the door and opened it. As he did, his eyes popped open in shock.

"Paulina?"

Paulina Sanchez, wearing a pink jacket, tank-top, knee-high skirt, and matching high-heels, simply smiled at Danny's shocked expression. "Hi Danny," she said in a low sexy tone, as she stepped into the house.

"W…W…What are you doing here," stuttered Danny, as she moved up closer to him.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd come visit the man of my dreams," she smiled, as she slowly put her hands on Danny's chest, "maybe even have a little 'quality time'?"

Danny tried to back away, but Paulina just pushed him playfully up against the wall.

"Paulina, please," said Danny, as he tried not to let his old flame do, what he knew she was planning to do, "I'm a married man."

"And I'm a single woman," said Paulina, moving even closer to Danny, "and I'm sure your wife wouldn't mind us having a little reunion, would she/"

Danny tried to object, but before he could speak another word, Paulina gave him a long and powerful kiss on the lips. He tried to struggle against it, but Danny was so overcome by the kiss, he stopped and wrapped his arms around the girl he once loved.

At that very moment, Sam walked in the doorway.

"Danny, I accidentally left my purse here so…". Sam instantly stopped when she saw Danny and Paulina, kissing.

"Danny!," she cried, angered at what she was seeing.

Hearing his wife's voice, Danny snapped out of the kiss's trance and pushed Paulina off.

"Sam," he cried, not wanting his wife to catch him in this type of situation, "I…it's not what you think."

"Oh, like I didn't just see you with this woman, and kissing her?"

"She kissed me," said Danny, trying to explain, "I just…"

But Sam was not about to listen, as she turned to Paulina. "You! Out! Now!"

"Fine," said Paulina, not showing the least bit of concern, "my jet's leaving in ten minutes anyway."

As she walked out the door, she gave a small wave to Danny. "Bye handsome. Call me when you're ready to divorce the witch."

Sam slammed the door hard, and turned to Danny.

"Sam, please I…," Danny started to say, but Sam just stomped past him angrily, grabbed her purse, and began stomping out the door.

Danny rushed out, just as she started the car. "Sam, just let me talk!"

Sam rolled down the car window and glared at him. "I need to get back to the meeting, hon. But we'll have plenty to talk about when I get home. Starting with our marriage!"

With that, Sam drove off, leaving Danny to stare in shock. "Sam," he muttered with sadness, "i…it wasn't like that. You gotta believe me."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, Paulina carefully sneaked into an eerie looking alleyway, while making sure no one was watching. Her eyes suddenly changed from cerulean blue, to ghastly green. Then, her entire body changed to an inky black with fiery hair. It was Penelope Spectra.

Out from the shadows, Vlad, Dark Phantom, Skulker, and Young-Blood appeared.

"So, did everything go well," Vlad asked Spectra.

"Perfect," Spectra replied, "after the move I made, his wife is madder than ever with him."

"So his wife is mad at him," Skulker muttered as he glared at Plasmius, "that's not going to do anything."

"Patience, Skulker," replied Dark Phantom, "this was merely phase one in the master plan."

"As a wise man once said," inquired Vlad, " 'the most effective weak point in every mighty opponent, is his spirit.' And before this day is over, Danny Phantom will be so crushed, so miserable, that he'll wish for it to be all over. And when he does, we'll grant his wish, and end it forever."

With this, Dark Phantom, fired at a nearby trash dumpster, and watched as it burned in flames. The same flames, that Danny would soon perish and die within.


End file.
